Not Alone
by XxCrystalHeartxX
Summary: Light Yagami thought he was the only person to own a death note. Until a girl from his past shows up and proves him wrong! Will their realationship be more than just about Death notes? Or will they even tell each other about the death notes? R&R!
1. Surprises Suck

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED DEATH NOTE, WOULD I BE MAKING A FANFIC FOR YOU ALL TO READ? I DON'T THINK SO!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is great. I am a mass murderer now. I have got to do something, talk to some one. But who? Who could I trust? Kira, I can trust Kira. Kira is also a murder and he is thought to be a teenager, but the FBI or the local detectives are not really sure. I think I should research him a bit. I need to find him; I have a suspicion wielder that he has a death note also. I will leave on my search tonight late tonight before sunrise, that gives me time to research and prepare. I better hurry, for I can't let him know my real identity. I must tell him my killer identity. Suki he shall call me like the rest of the world. Just in case he decides I am a threat and that I should be killed. I bet the detectives would know the ones around the area of suspicion.

I quickly hacked into the file. I looked up the suspects, to my surprise; it was someone I used to hang around with when I was very young. Light Yagami! I was shocked but certain it was him. I continued to read up on him. Then I quickly packed my Death note, couple of pens, some euros, five changes of cloths, and then I left a note behind for my folks.

Dear Greta, John and the other adopted kids,

This is for Greta and John. I am going on a little trip. Please do not worry about me. I will be fine. I might return soon, but don't bother looking for me. I will return home when I am ready. I feel that it is time for me to leave the nest for awhile and try to find myself. I love you all and if I am not back by then Merry Christmas.

This is for the kids, if I do not make it back by the time you are grown, I want you all to know why I left. I probably won't be back until you all are grown. I am leaving to find out who I am for myself, with out anyone else's help. It is my life so no one else should have to find out about it but myself. Maybe some of you will grow up and realize this to. But I am sure there will be a few of you who don't believe what I am doing is right, so be it. Maybe you just haven't matured enough to. Or maybe you are just stubborn. Well it being that I have taken so long to write this letter, I have wasted a good bit of time. I better go know. I love you all, take care and I hope that some day, the fortunate one of you, will find out who you really are. Good luck in life!

Yours Truly,

Elizabeth Riley Lewis

I left the note sealed with wax and in my adopted mom's arms. She didn't even wake. I smiled; I am out on a large trip. Looks like I am making new plans. After I visit Kira, and convince him to runaway with me, I am going to find my real mother, in America. I wonder if Light remembers me? I wonder if he made his death note to?

You see, the few of the people who own death notes, didn't create theirs like I did. I created mine. My shinigami just showed up she helped me create mine. She told me what to write, she said I could add my own since of style to it. These are the rules to my death note.

The wielder of this death note cannot be killed by another wielder of a death note.

To make this death note yours, you must put your name in it, if the death note doesn't kill you; you are the true wielder of this notebook.

You can kill your own shinigami with this note. But you must have a description of their death inscribed in it.

Also to make this note yours, you must have your blood in it.

If you stop writing in this note, your life shall become shorter.

When you run out of paper, it is the end of the line. You must write in your own name in the note again, to prevent yourself from death. Your name MUST be the first and last name of the note.

I took out some euros, just enough to get myself to the central station then on a train then on my way to Kira. I boarded the train. It would be a an hour until I got to the central station then thirty minutes until I arrived in Tokyo. Then I will have two days to explore the streets and find Kira.

This shouldn't be hard. Maybe I should enroll myself at the high school. That could help speed up the process. I took out my notebook, my miniature TV, and my pen. I tuned into a news channel. There was a story about a murder that took place at the central station, the exact one I was going to.

The suspect's name, as I figured, wasn't his real name. Instead it was a small town investigators name. _Oops, _I said in my head, looks_ like I just killed the wrong person…_ I closed my notebook and decided to stop writing before I kill someone else.

I put the death note away in my small traveling bag and turned off my miniature TV. I rested my head on my hand and ended up falling asleep until we arrived at the Central station.

Thankfully I got the seat under the speaker and woke up instantly as the conductor yelled, "Now exporting all central station peoples". I jumped and quickly grabbed my bag and walked off the sub.

I wonder how long it will take for the next train to get here. I flipped open my cell to see if I still had Light's number in it. Yes! I did. I quickly clicked on it and it dialed.

"Um…Light Yagami?" I said as a male voice answered

"Yea that's me, but who's this?" He said back

"It is me, Suki from middle school? Remember we always sat by each other at lunch"

"Suki! How have you been?" he said realizing this was mass-murderer-Suki.

"I have been great; I am on my way back to Tokyo. I was wondering if we could maybe go do something and catch up." I was so good.

"That is awesome; do you still know my address?"

"Yea I still remember. I will come over there when I get off the sub." I said I was smiling now because I just couldn't wait to get this off my shoulders.

"Yea that would be perfect. I will see you when you get here then?" he said I could tell he was smiling to.

"Yea, I will see you in a bit."

"Alright sayonara"

"Sayonara"

_Click, _went the receiving end of the phone line. By the time my call was done the sun to Tokyo was approaching. I waited for it to stop. Picking up my bag I boarded the extremely busy sub. I waited for the sub to approach Tokyo, but I fell asleep again. I woke up from the immediate leave of the fat old woman sitting next to me. I grabbed my bag and got of the sub. Now time to go meet Kira!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me what u think, should I continue this story or not? Send me a review or a message telling me so! **

**-XxCrystalHeartxX**


	2. Light Leaves

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE, BECAUSE I AM NOT JAPANESE AND THEY WONT SELL IT TO ME!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked up the steps to Light's Victorian styled Japanese home. I rang the doorbell, and Light appeared before me.

"Suki-Chan!" He smiled as he opened the door

"Light Yagami! I can't believe I am actually seeing you again!" I gave him a friendly hug and we walked to a small park.

"Light what I really needed to talk to you was about Kira. I know it is you and don't try to say it isn't. I have a death note also."

"That is non-sense. Who ever heard of such thing as a death note." _How does she know? How did she figure it out, impossible! _

I knew he wouldn't be happy after I did this, but it was the only way. I grabbed his death note out of his bag.

"HEY!" he called after me.

I quickly grabbed mine and showed him as I held up the to.

"Now before you have something else to say I need to speak. I can't kill you with my death note. I wrote mine with the help of my shinigami and she made sure I put I cannot kill other people that wield the note. So know worry about me killing you. Second off I need your help" maybe that convinced him.

_What do I have to loose. I guess I could help her. _

"Fine but you can't tell anybody."

"I know cause I tell about you, you would expose me also." I said

"So now what is it you need help with?" he asked

"I can't kill other wielders of the death note with my own, so I want you to take care of them for me."

"Who is it?"

I smirked, "My bio-mom."

He looked at me very puzzled and stopped walking. I knew he was confused.

"Why?" that was the only thing he could say

"She is the reason that I don't enjoy life anymore. She admitted it to me in a letter, that she killed my father and my boyfriend. When I was 15, my dad and my boyfriend went on a fishing trip together to 'bond'. They got in a car accident. It was a head on collision. My boyfriend went threw the windshield my father's head hit the window cracking his temple. It was an instant death for the both of them. I was devastated for the past two years, I have been writing in this death note, me and Helena (my shinigami), worked hard on killing criminals and those who threatened us. We also spent those years trying to figure out my mother's birth name. That is why I need you. My mother used a death note to kill my father and boyfriend…"

"How could I help?" He apparently isn't as smart as he looks.

"I can't kill other wielders of a note. That is why I need you. I know it is a huge favor but, I need you to use your note to kill, my mother." I looked down refusing to look at him.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "I will."

That is it, _I will?_ Is there some kind of catch? I should have told him about the plan to escape to America.

Reading my thoughts he said, "Your mom is in America right? Looks like I will be running away with you."

"How will we afford two tickets to America?" I asked

1

"Remember I am on the DND with my father I have my ways."

"Be ready I will tell the other investigators that I am leaving on the case of the mass murders." He smirked at me then looked at his watch.

"I better get home don't want to hold up dinner. Oh wait you don't have a place to stay… Might I offer for you to stay at my place?" 

"Thanks I would appreciate it." I smiled as he extended his hand to me and we walked back holding hands.

1

DND stands for Detectives National Department

We walked together to back to his house. Before we got to his street he said,

"Be careful of what you say at my house. They have hidden camera's and microphones everywhere."

"I kind of figured they would. I found you on the suspect's list. That is how I tracked you funny I know." I laughed and then we turned down his road.

My cell phone rung, I stopped abruptly. I took it out of my pocket and it was my adoptee mom. Light and I looked at each other.

I had to answer it, I mumbled "hello..."

"Hey, it is your adoptee sister."

I froze "How the hell did you get my number!? She gave it to you didn't she. I do not want to talk to you. I will call you later right now I am busy!"

"WAIT! You said there would be one of us that hates you for this, and I am that one…Just so you know, I know you are not innocent."

_Click, _She hung up on me.

"Who on Earth was that?" He asked with a very puzzled look on his face

"My adoptee sister" I said I cut my cell off and slipped it in my jacket pocket.

"Oh"

We walked in. The air in their house was filled with Japanese goodness. My stomach rumbled.

"Oh my heavens! Is that you Suki? You sure have grown out of the cute little pig tailed girl I remember!" me and Light's mother were kind of close.

"Konichi wa, Mrs. Yagami." I said with a very sweet kind smile.

"Konichi wa, to you to well more like konban wa." She said with a small laugh,

"Light darling could you set the table?"

"Yea mom"


	3. L, an airplane, and Light kissing?

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE IF I DID I WOULD DRAW THE SHINIGAMI MUCH HOTTER! XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

We approached the ticket counter. I hope this works.

"Two tickets to America." Light showed the woman his DND badge. Then he pulled out the phony prosecution records, and then the Ids and we both pulled out our passports.

"Your flight has been approved Mr. Yagami, you are in first class." She smiled as she handed us our ids, papers, and passports back. Then the woman handed us a ticket each.

We spent thirty minutes going through the security. Finally we could board the plane. We had to hurry or the plane would leave. We ran all the way to the plane, they were about to close the doors thankfully they let us on. We were the last to board. I was glad we didn't have any cargo because we would have both missed the plane. Light and I only had two carry on bags each, well if you count my purse as a carry on bag.

"That was a lot easier than I thought." I said as we took our first class seats.

"It pays to be apart of the DND."

Light let me have the window seat. I took my death note out. I was reading the names. Light peered over my shoulder. I tried to ignore him as best as I could until he had a comment about the names written in my note.

"Wow you sure have a lot of names." He said as he looked over my shoulder and put his hand over my note so I couldn't read it.

"Hey!" I shouted at him with a flirtatious smile.

He smiled back and kissed my cheek. OK, total faint moment! This can't possibly be the same Light Yagami that turned me down in middle school when I asked him to the Spring Fling. I was scarlet red from the kiss. The only word I could make come out of my mouth was a name, Light. We looked at each other for awhile. Then we were interrupted, with a chilling surprise. That surprise was L!

"Yagami, what the hell are you doing!" He asked Light a bit upset.

"I am doing a little more research in America with my new lead in the investigation."

I thought to myself, _smooth Light, real smooth. _

"Konban wa! Watashi wa no namae Elizabeth desu. - I was interrupted so I stopped talking

"You don't have to use Japanese around me, I prefer English." Said L

"OH well anyway just calls me Suki I don't really like the name Elizabeth." I said with a smile as L took my hand and politely kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Suki-San" He was really cute but weird; really weird! There was something strange about him that I didn't understand.

"So Yagami explain to me how Suki-San is going to help." L said sitting in the vacant third seat by Light.

"She knows who the killer is and she knows were the killer is." Said Light

"OH well Suki do tell."

"Well here is the big surprise the killer is my own mother. She killed my father and dearly beloved." I said turning on the tears but not letting them fall enough to ruin my almost perfect make-up.

"Well do you know how?" he asked more interested

"That is the only problem you all would never believe me, but she killed them with a death note. A death note is a note book that a shinigami uses to kill people when it is their time to go. But, some shingami leave their notes carelessly about. Or some of them are pure evil and decide to see what a mortal would do with one."

Thankfully the pilot person was walking the isle and told everyone to get in their seat that they were assigned to. L arose and looked at me and smiled.

"I think I have enough information, well maybe we will run into each other in America. Good bye Suki-San it was a pleasure to meet you. And be careful Light, good luck with the investigation." He gave a very flirtatious smile back at me. And then he walked to the back of the plane to his seat.

"That was so close, my note was still out. If it wasn't for your hand he would have seen the names." I quickly closed the note and packed it away into my small carry on bag.

"We will land in two more hours people please stay in your seats; we are entering air pockets now." The woman repeated the phrase in Japanese for the non-English speakers.

Konban wa! Watashi wa no namae Elizabeth desu- good evening! My name is Elizabeth

"You might want to buckle up. The air pockets can get a bit rough." Light was talking to me as if I had never rode an airplane before, well actually I haven't.

I nodded and buckled up and leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I should try to sleep I haven't had sleep in almost two days. I could feel Light press his lips softly against my forehead. Why does he have to kiss me like that? My eyes fluttered open and I smiled. Light was still close to my face and I could feel his breathe. This Light was a completely different Light that I knew from our teenage years.

"Light, why did you kiss me?" I asked being, well, what I thought being, a moment killer.

He smiled still keeping his face close, "Because it felt like the right thing to do. Suki I never took you to the Spring Fling, because I thought that playing games like that would maybe make you like me more, but instead being a stupid teenager that I was, it only brought us apart."

I kissed him on his lips and he smiled. The kiss was long sweet and innocent. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. Apparently he took a hint as I was really tired and wanted to sleep.

"You should sleep; with all this rush you must be extremely tired." He said as he took his jacket off and placed it over me.

I smiled and said, "Thank you. O'yasumi nasai Light!"

"O'ysumi nasai to you to Suki."

I woke up after Light. I yawned and rubbed my eyes to see. Then I remembered I had my contacts still in. I took them out and took out my box of contact lenses and put a new pair in. Much better!

"We will land in about ten minutes." He said not taking his eyes off the note book in his hand. Then I realized that the note book he had in his hands was my poem journal.

"Why are you reading my poem journal?" I asked looking at the poem he was reading. It was a poem that I copied from one of my favorite poet's book.

"I don't really know, I just thought maybe it would be interesting so I took it out of your bag and started to read it. There are some really good poems in here. You write really well."

"Yea I guess I do. Most of the poems are from my favorite poets and friends though."

I said looking around so my eyes could get used to the light.

O'yasumi nasai- Good Night

Then the lady came over the speakers, "Everyone please buckle up, we are about to land. I hope you have enjoyed your plane ride and please choose Tokyo's national flight more often. Thank you." Then again repeating it in Japanese

"Can I have my poem book back now?" I asked reaching for it

"What happens if I say no?" He asked with a playful smile.

"Then I will just take it from you." I reached to grab it but he pulled it away.

All of a sudden I went forward; thankfully I had my belt on. My face still hit the seat in front of us though. Light laughed at me. I leaned back in my seat. I slapped Light's arm.

"Don't laugh at me you jerk!" I said as I took my notebook from his lap.

Then the lady on the speakers came on again, "We have now landed please take all of your belongings and remember to book Tokyo's national flight again for your next destination. Thank you." The again, for the second or third time, she repeated it in Japanese. We got off the plane and I realized our biggest dilemma, we didn't have a car. Until I seen a limo pull up and Light grab my hand and we walked to the limo and got settle inside. I can only say one thing, AWESOME!!!!!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK this seems a bit rushed to me, so if it is message me or review me to let me know I should slow it down a bit. Hope ya' like it! Please R&R!**

**XxCrystalHeartxX**


End file.
